Child's Play
by Bowser Jr. Nutt
Summary: I am pleased to announce that I will be making a sequel! Not right now though, Gotta finish a few other stories first, but don't fret! It will not be long! I should be starting on it this month, you wont wait long, I promise!
1. The Kidnapping

-1Hi all of you bast…. I mean people out there. This is my first fic so please don't flame me.

**CHILD'S PLAY: The Kidnapping.**

In the long, dark catacombs of Bowser's castle, a small koopa was roaming the halls.

" Dang!" the koopa stated. " I've gotta stop drinking so much soda at night".

When the koopa entered the door that had the words "Bowser Jr." written above, he saw a figure standing in the middle of the room.

Cackletta: Hehehehahaha!

Bowser Jr.: Yow!

Cackletta: Ha! So your Bowser Jr.!

Bowser Jr.:…Huh, what? I wasn't yelling at you, I was yelling at what you did to my window! Do you know how much that cost?

Cackletta:…No, and I don't care.

Bowser Jr.: Well just who do you think you are!

Cackletta: I am the great sorceress , Cackletta! No doubt your father has mentioned me.

Bowser Jr.: (rubbing his chin) No, my papa's never mentioned you. He has a hard time remembering unimportant people.

Cackletta fell over animae style at this.

Bowser Jr.: (getting a good look at Cackletta's face) Whoa! You look like a horses ass in a glue factory!

Cackletta: (fuming) Never mind that! I have come to kidnap, **You! **Hehehehahaha!

Bowser Jr.:…Oh ya? How!

Cackletta paused to think about this. She never really did get down to exactly how she was actually going to kidnap this little bundle of misery. The author, sensing a downfall in the plot, made a hammer magically appear right over Bowser Jr.'s head. BONK!

Cackletta:…well that was…convenient…

She scooped up Bowser Jr. and stuffed him in a sack.

Cackletta: Phase 1, Complete! Hehehehaha…OUCH!

A Brick had just magically appeared and landed on Cackletta's foot.

Author: Ooops! My bad! _cough_bitch_cough._

Cackletta: What was that!

Author: Oh, nothing, nothing.(grins evily)

Cackletta: Humph!

She then jumped out the window. Little did she know what evil that little koopa would bring her…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cough_cliffhanger_cough._


	2. The Plan

-1 **CHILD'S PLAY: The Plan**

The great koopa king woke up to the sound the alarm clock. He yawned deeply and got up for breakfast. _Why did I ever have eight kids?_ ,the koopa thought to himself, _Every time I wake up, at least one of them is going to drive me insane._ The great koopa entered the kitchen to find seven of his eight kids doing extremely random and pointless things.

Iggy: Well I say grass is hair grown by the ground!

Morton: Well I say grass is food grown by tiny grass elves!

Iggy: Well that's stupid!

Morton: Well your idea is stupider!

Iggy: Is not!

Morton: Is to!

Iggy: Is not!

Morton: Is to!

Iggy: Is no-

Author: SHUT UP! Your lingering from the plot!

The two kooplings looked at the ceiling.

Iggy: Daddy! The ceiling told us to shut up!

Bowser: Well, Listen to it!

Iggy: …

Morton: … I still say your idea is stupider!

Iggy: Is not!

Morton: Is to!

The great koopa sighed and held up his paper while drinking his coffee. The headline was that the evil sorceress, Cackletta, and her evil apprentice, Fawful, Have escaped from prison during a riot. Bowser spit out his coffee.

Bowser: It can't be!

Wendy: What is it pop?

Bowser: It's the most horrible thing that can happen!

Kooplings: What? What?

Bowser:…There's been a coffee strike! Now what am I going to use to keep me from going insane?

Roy: Just embrace the madness, like we have.

Bowser was considering this for a moment when suddenly he realized that he was one kooplings short of hell.

Bowser: Hey, where's Jr.?

Morton: I'm right here dad.

Bowser: No! Not you, the other Jr.!

Lemmy: Hmm. I went in his room to play a prank on him, but he wasn't there. All that I found was his window was broken and a note from some wacko called Cackletta.

Bowser: Well, what did it say?

Lenny: Oh, that she kidnapped Jr., blah blah, if you ever want to see him again give me money, blah blah, I look like a horses ass in a glue factory, blah blah, that kind of stuff.

Just then, the kitchen TV monitor came on. It showed Bowser Jr. bounded and in a small cage in the background. He seemed very upset. Standing next to the cage was Fawful and Cackletta was in the middle of the screen.

Cackletta: Ahh, Bowser! Long time no see.

Bowser: Huh, do I know you?

Cackletta: (furious) How can you not recognize me you idiot!

Bowser: Sorry, I have a hard time remembering unimportant people. I mean, if you did something as big as take over my body, then I think I probably would remember you.

Cackletta glared daggers at the screen.

Cackletta: Look, I don't care about your memory! I have your stink'n brat, and if you ever want to see him alive, you'll pony up $1,000,000,000 in Mushroom Kingdom currency!

Bowser Jr.: (sobbing) Daddy!

Cackletta: You have 48 hours to comply, Tata!

The monitor shut off.

Bowser: We got to go and save Jr.!

Kooplings: (all together) Do we have to?

Bowser: Yes, or your all grounded!

Kooplings: (all together) Awww!

Meanwhile….

Cackletta: This is it, Fawful! All we have to do is hold this brat until his obese father coughs up.

Fawful: Yes, mistress. How hard can it be to baby sit a spoiled koopa prince?

They left the room laughing, leaving Bowser Jr. sobbing. A few seconds after the door closed and Cackletta and Fawful couldn't be heard laughing, Bowser Jr. stopped crying immediately. He watched the door for a few seconds and then…. A large smile appeared across his face.

Bowser Jr.: Hehehe, papa always did say I was good at acting…

He then blew fire and burned up his bonds. He was about to jump out the window when he paused.

Half of him told him to get out of this freak tent while the other half……..

A large grin spread across his face.

Bowser Jr.: Why leave so soon? We were just about to have fun…..

He jumped down, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen on Cackletta's desk, and began to plan his "play date"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wont continue this fic unless I get some good reviews.


	3. Stage 1: Code E

-1 **I will not continue this story if I don't get reviews, and the more people who hit this page , the less likely I'll post the next chapter So PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! R&R!**

**Stage 1: Code E**

The royal koopa family were all stuffed in the koopa klown car. They were quickly speeding towards Cackletta's castle.

Ludwig: Are we There yet?

Wendy: I'm Bored!

Larry: Where are we going again?

Morton: That Cackletta Was UGLY!

Iggy: Do you really have $1,000,000,000 coins daddy?

Lemmy: Just because Jr. got kidnapped, I don't see why we have to get dragged along too!

Roy: Embrace the madness dad, be one of us…

Bowser has just about had it. It took every ounce of reason for him to stop himself from shouting very unkind things.

Author: Hmmm, Bowser seems to bee suffering… Lets make him suffer even more! But how…

Bowser: **IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU WRITE FICS ABOUT MY SON, I'D KILL YOU!**

Author: Hmm…. I know! I'll make the koopa klown car run out of gas!

Bowser and all the kooplings except Roy who was still embracing the madness: **WHAT! NO!**

But to late. The engine sputtered and died and the klown car was plummeting into the ground. CRASH! The author was examining how much chaos he caused.

Author: Wow, that was pretty special. Can you guys do it again? I left the lenses on my camera.

Bowser: Oh, children. Who ever is the first one to kill the author will be my favorite. SO HURRY AND KILL HIM!

Meanwhile…

Cackletta saw that the dungeons were exactly as she left it. Her desk was in order, that little brat was still tied up in his cage, and… what's that? Cackletta noticed a small sheet of paper on her desk that she had never seen before. She read the paper aloud.

E #1 Initiated

M#2 In motion

P#3 ASAP

I#4 Delayed

D#5 Final…

What could this mean? She dismissed the thought and decided to poke at her new temporary prisoner.

Cackletta: So you're the Prince that's supposed to take over as koopa king? And I thought your father was Feeble!

She looked down and expected to see the koopa in tears. But he wasn't. It was eerie, the look on his face was. It was the kind of expression that said "I've got a dirty little secret and you'll find out the hard way".

Bowser Jr.: Hey, it's not my fault you go around and say that your better than everyone, when in reality the only plus on you is the space between you and anywhere out of this room.

He smirked that clearly said " You look like a horses ass in a glue factory". Cackletta was furious that this little smart-ass was making her…furious!

Cackletta: you had better watch your mouth if you ever want to see happiness again!

There, that comment would surely phase him

Bowser Jr.: Oh I already see happiness, it's the time period that I cant see or hear you.

Cackletta: AHHHH!

She stormed out of the room, going to think of a good come back. Jr. smiled and planed tomorrow's torture.

Bowser Jr.: Code E, Emotions, Complete…hehehe

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review!


	4. Stage 2: Code M

-1I just got some reviews that have really got me motivated! Hope you enjoy!

**STAGE 2: Code M**

Out on some deserted highway, Bowser and the kooplings were walking towards Castle Cackletta. While walking for a while now, he had finally cooled down about his bottled up rage at the author for tor- Uh, I mean "enlightening" him. He was not, however, pleased that he was stuck in in the middle of nowhere with almost all of his kids, and if he ever did see that author again, he'd due things that I'm not allowed to type because I'd have to raise the rating.

Roy: Embrace the madness…Embrace the madness…

Bowser: Roy, your grounded.

Roy: Why?

Bowser: Because you've been saying that every two seconds since breakfast.

Roy:……Now will you embrace the madness?

Bowser sighed. It would probably be miles before they hit civilization. But when he reached the top of the hill, he saw something that made his eyes water in a positive way. Civilization!

Bowser: I'm saved! I'm saved, it's just to good to be true!(sob).

Ludwig: Don't you mean **we're **saved, pop?

Bowser: No, I mean **I'm **saved. I was about to eat your brother to get rid of his ramblings…

There, out in the middle of the field, was……

Wendy:….An Elmer's Glue factory?

Meanwhile…

Cackletta was roaming the halls, looking livid, with Fawful trying to keep up with her quickened pace. She has been like this ever since yesterday, and Fawful was starting to get annoyed by her mood.

Cackletta: I still can't believe I let that little smart-ass say that to me yesterday! Bullied by my own prisoner, and only a four year old at that!

Fawful: Well he is intelligent for his age…

Cackletta: WHAT WAS THAT!

Fawful: Nothing, your grace!

Cackletta: That's it! I'm going to give that little mongrel hell!

Fawful: (sigh).

Fawful left to do his work while Cackletta entered her office, which strangely was also the dungeon. Bowser Jr. was still in his cage, bound just like yesterday, with an uncomfortable gleam in is eyes. Cackletta approached his cage and glared strait down into what she saw as the reincarnation of the bomb at Hiroshima.

Cackletta: I bet you think your pretty cleaver, don't you?

Bowser Jr.: (mock/innocent tone) What makes you say that?

Cackletta: Because I know everything.

Something about the way his eyes sparked made her think she was going to regret saying that…She turned around and headed toward her desk, when she spotted something. It was the piece of paper from yesterday, but it had changed.

E#1 Completed/ Emotions

M#2 Initiated

P#3 In motion

I#4 ASAP

D#5 Final…

She held up the paper and felt uneasy.

Bowser Jr.: (fake/curious tone) What's that?

Cackletta: It's just a piece of paper.

Bowser Jr.: Where was it?

Cackletta: It was right here on this desk, you twit.

Bowser Jr.: How did it get there?

Cackletta: I don't know, brat.

Bowser Jr.: Oh, so you don't know everything, eh?

There was defiantly cruelty in his voice. Cackletta was going to wipe that sound out of his voice.

Cackletta: Uh…It came in the mail.

Bowser Jr.: From Who?

Cackletta .: Uh… my aunt!

Bowser Jr.: Why did she send it?

Meanwhile…

Bowser and the seven kooplings walked in to the counter and rang the bell. A man jumped out from under the counter. He looked like your everyday employee, but there was something about his presence that made Bowser uneasy…

Man: Can I help you?

Bowser: Yah, our car broke down and me and my kids were wondering if you know any place around where we can sty for the night.

Man: I know! You can all stay here for the night, we got plenty of spare room.

Bowser: Oh, no. we couldn't do that.

Man: Nonsense! You all come back here behind the counter and I'll take ya to the boss.

They went behind the counter and into the factory. There were various machines running doing different things and there was a large pen of horses, looking frightened.

Larry: So that's what a horses ass in a glue factory looks like!

Man: It sure does sonny! You'll have to forgive the boss if he seems a bit "off", he only just got the job yesterday.

Lemmy: That's a coincided!

They entered the door and found a large desk with the chair back turned…

: Hi…

If Bowser thought the other guy was creepy, than this guy is just plain scary.

: I see you've brought guests, Arnold. I'd love to have a private chat with them.

Arnold: Of course, boss!

He left the room leaving Bowser and the kooplings with this man…

: Where are my manners! I haven't introduced myself, call me…

His chair turned around and revealed his body, but his face was hidden in shadow.

:… Mr. Author.

Meanwhile…..

Cackletta: (exhausted) because partial movement instigates stability…

It had been going on for hours, and with no end in sight. She couldn't do one more question, Her patience had run out hours ago, and he didn't seem to be phased at all!

Bowser Jr.: I have only one more question…

Cackletta felt like praying 1000 times right here, right now after hearing that.

Bowser Jr.: What is pi-

Cackletta: Three point one four!

She was about to dash out of the room when she heard…

Bowser Jr.: I'm not done yet. What is pi, to the fifth decimal.

Cackletta felt like wishing every single soul of damnation.

Cackletta: Uh… 3.14101?

He grinned a grin that seemed to peel the flesh off her eye sockets.

Bowser Jr.: Nope.

Cackletta: 3.14234?

Bowser Jr.: Nope.

A few hours later…

Cackletta: ( practically sobbing) 3.14159?

Bowser Jr.: Yep

Cackletta: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Cackletta didn't wait for Bowser Jr.'s response. She ran out the room so fast the sonic boom cracked the door.

Bowser Jr. , now alone, cackled evilly to himself.

Bowser Jr.: Stage 2, mentality, complete. Hehehe.

He cackled once more before drifting off to sleep, trying to remember every swollen artery of frustration on Cackletta's face…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hoped you liked it, cause the chapters get longer and longer from here.


	5. Stage 3: Code P

-1

**CHILD'S PLAY: Code P**

A wafting mix of ever changing colors, each its own story to tell. All of them had a brush-stroke that made them special from the others. All shifting and churning in the eternal void they reside…

Bowser Jr. woke up. He looked up at the clock and sighed. He had been trying to get only light sleep tonight so he'd be able to wake up before _she _did. He was still on time though, after the state he put her in yesterday, _she _was probably going to sleep in today. But that was no excuse for drifting off so deep into sleep that he dreamed. But could anyone blame him? It was a dream he had many times in his life, yet, it gave him a tranquil feeling inside, one that was renewed every time he dreamed it without diminishing. However, now was not the time to dwell on dreams, he said to himself. He had a lot to do and very little time to do it. Now was the time to show his true colors, and Cackletta was right in his line of sight. He torched the ropes that bound him and began to get to work…

It was still midnight, and the kooplings were restless as there father slept, and Roy's insistence to embrace the madness every two seconds certainly didn't help either.

Roy: Embrace the madness…..embrace the madness…..

Wendy: (Whispering) Are you sure that will stop him from saying that?

Morton: (Whispering) I'm positive. Lets hurry up and do this, I can't stand hearing him say that one more time!

Due to Mr. Author's generous hospitality, Bowser had settled in a king koopa sized bed. The kooplings had all gotten seven kooplings sized beds lined all in a row, almost as if they were meant just for their arrival…and in a glue factory of all places!

Ludwig: (Whispering) Okay. One, two, three, now!

The six kooplings all ran out getting various things. Lemmy was getting some cloth from the men's locker, Wendy was getting some nails and a hammer , while Ludwig was getting one of the fish bowl-like helmets the workers use when they go to -CENSORED- the horses. Iggy was getting some of the instant dry-glue from the staff inventory, Morton was getting some head bands the works give to the horses when they -CENSORED- them, and finally, Larry was getting some duck tape the workers use when they -CENSORED- themselves. Once all the items were collected, they began construction. Iggy used the hammer and nails to punch air holes into the helmet while Ludwig used the quick-dry glue the cloth over the air holes. Wendy secured a the headband over Roy's eyes while Larry duck taped his mouth shut. They all stepped back to admire their work.

Larry: Ludwig, I promise never to call you a tech-head again.

Ludwig: YES! FINALY SOME RESPECT!

Just then, the rooster crowed and Bowser stomped into the room.

Bowser: (yawn).Good morning children! I hope you got a good night sleep, Cause Mr. Author has laid out a big breakfast this morning, so get your asses down stairs so I can eat without looking like some jerk!

He then stomped out of the room.

Wendy:…You mean daddy wasn't a jerk before?

Larry: Well that's news to my ears.

Morton: Great timing, tech-head!

Roy (who pulled a Houdini out of the contraption): Embrace the madness…. Embrace the madness…

They all left except Ludwig. He shrugged

Ludwig: Easy come, easy go…

He then joined the others.

Bowser Jr. hade finally done his work. He was exhausted. He re-entered the dungeon, panting and sweating. He had finally pulled it off. He went back to his cell and re-tied himself up (don't ask me how, I'm only Mr. Auth…Err, Bowser Jr. Nutt, I mean, what would I Know?)and got into a comfortable position. Before he wandered back to his pleasant dream, He thought about what his father and siblings were doing. His intuition told him that tomorrow would be a wild day for them, wherever they are…

Bowser, the siblings, and Bowser Jr. Nu… I mean Mr. Author, where sitting around a large table. Bowser Had eaten his fill and was tooth-picking his teeth.

Bowser: That was delicious! I haven't had something this good since the coffee strike began. I mean, how's a guy supposed to through a coffee-less day and not go insane!

He instantly regretted saying that last word. Roy's pupils widened, his mouth foamed, is breathing was ragged, and realized he need a new family.

Roy: Must… must….EMBRACE THE MADNESS!

He started bouncing off the walls and ceiling and couch and jell-o and off the horses ass in the glue factory.

**Sorry viewers! This is about to get to violent for most of you with virginal knowledge. I will now fast forward it past the fight. DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!**

Roy was strapped to a wacko chair in what looked like Picasso's version of the kitchen.

Mr. Author walked up to an extremely ecstatic Bowser, with a bad vibe in every step he took.

Mr. Author: We have good news and we have bad news, which do you want to hear?

Bowser: Bad.

Mr. Author: The bad news is your allergic to some of the ingredients in the dinner and may feel uneasy.

At that exact moment, Bowser's body began to bloat. He was nearly floating in the air and had enormous rashes.

Bowser: Oh, Well that's just great. What's the good news!

Mr. Author: I just saved 15 on car insurance by switching to Geico!

Everyone: YAY!

Cackletta woke up and grumbled. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night, no thanks to that little booger.

She was torn between rage and exhaustion. Just the Fawful walked in and greeted Cackletta

Cackletta: Shut up! Uh, I hardly got any sleep thanks to that little- YOW!

Cackletta had just put her foot on the floor when she felt a nail pierce her soles. She was jumping up and down holding her foot, failing at trying to stifle her screams. She was about to jump back onto the bed but a bear trap clanked out of the floor and grabbed on to Cackletta's foot. They say that you can still hear her scream from that day, reverberating off forever. She hopped out the door, screaming in agony, but tripped over a trip wire and fell into what Bowser Jr. calls, "Koopa fire in a can". Lets just say that it wasn't exactly ice water. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom screaming, covering her eyes. She turned the sink on and night crawlers came out it. She then ran to the kitchen spouting many colorful words. She opened the drawer and got out a can of bug spray. She sprayed herself, felling triumphant, but then realized it was just sugar water. As if on Queue, a swarm of flies sprang on her and injected eggs into her skin. She freaked, turned around, and finally saw a large boulder out of nowhere come and crush her. Fawful quickly ran over to help her mistress but saw a strange piece of paper pined to the boulder

E#1 Complete

M#2 Complete

P#3 Complete

I#4 Initiated

D#5 Final…

Bowser Jr. was jerked out of his slumber by a very pissed Cackletta. Bowser Jr. Had to bite his tongue almost till it bled to keep him from laughing. She Shouted many colorful words in his face before dragging him off to her high security cell. Unknown to either Cackletta or Fawful, Bowser Jr. grinned and chuckled as he was taken…


	6. Who is Mr Author?

-1 Yep, folk's. Because Bowser Jr. has gotten into some "difficulties", This chapter will mostly be about the rescuing comity .

**Who Is Mr. Author?**

Bowser Jr. sighed. He was afraid _she'd _do something like this. Instead of being bound by rope in a small cage, He was now bound by fire-proof Zirconium chains ( Zirconium melts at 1954. C, no lie) to a chair bolted to the ground. His small cage was now a large Plexiglas room, and had a safety mask on ( If you've ever seen Silence of the Lambs, It's that mask Hannibal wears when he talks with the mayor lady). He was also guarded by many men with AK47s. He knew security would be beefed up after he saw what he'd done to her, ( just thinking about it gave him giggles), but this was a tad over board. Bowser Jr. knew this was amateur security for him, but it won't be easy getting by them without them, or Cackletta noticing. Unknown to the guards, behind his mask was a grin of triumph. Now that he had broken the skin, it was now time to rub salt in the wound. But how… Then he got an idea, an awful idea. Bowser Jr. had a wonderful, awful idea. He muttered under his breath, too low for the guards to hear, " Code P, Physicality, complete".

Bowser had been in the bathroom all day, trying to find something to soothe his savage food allergy. Bowser had eaten things served at diner many times in his life, but hade never gotten food allergies. He was beginning to suspect one of the children tampered with his food. He'd get them later, for now all that's important is to tame this rash! He searched the medicine cabinet and, bingo! Allegro! He popped the top and took out a pill. It wasn't like any Allegro he'd ever seen before, but Allegro was Allegro. He swallowed three of the pills, just to be safe. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw all of his kids standing there.

Bowser: What?

Lemmy: Uh, hello! Read the first eight words of the last paragraph! You've been in there all day!

The kooplings then started to fight over who got the bathroom first and why. Bowser sighed and walked out of the room. He went into the boss's room and sat down to chat with Mr. Author.

Mr. Author: I'd say that messing things up is my favorite hobby. That's why I became a glue tycoon.

Bowser: Where's the connection between messing things up, and glue, which repairs stuff?

Mr. Author: That's just it, there isn't. It's all messed up like I said.

Bowser: Oh.

Mr. Author: I'd like to show you something mister Koopa, something I have been working on, and I've never shown It to anyone else before.

Bowser: Really? Wow, I'm flattered sir. What is it?

Mr. Author got out a large paint can and opened it.

Mr. Author: Ta-da!

It looked just like regular glue. In fact, it looked like glue, smelled like glue, and even tasted like glue, ( but then again, how would he know something like that? O.o ).

Bowser: Okay, what is it?

Mr. Author: It's something that will revolutionize the world! It is, Elug!

Bowser: Eulg?

Mr. Author: Yes, Eulg!

Bowser: Great, what does it do?

Mr. Author: Observe.

He took out a peanut-butter and jelly sand-witch. Bowser Looked at him skeptically. Mr. Author took a drop and dropped it on the sand-witch. Instantly, the sand-witch changed into a pile of peanut butter, a pile of jelly, and two loaves of bread all separated neatly. Bowser was stunned.

Bowser: That was incredible!

Mr. Author: Yes, Eulg! Instead of it's counterpart, glue, which binds things together, Elug separates things into what they originally came from.

Bowser took this all in. This could revolutionize all of civilization!

Bowser: I can't believe it! Hey, what does it do to People?

Mr. Author: Probably something very chaotic, why?

Bowser Picked up the bucket and put it to his mouth.

Mr. Author: Wait, that hasn't been tested!

However, there wasn't to much warning or worry in his voice. It's almost like he had known this would happen all along…Bowser drank the can in one gulp. His stomach began to rumble, the room shook, the bookcases fell and then….KA-BOOM!

Morton: Hey, what was that?

Morton and the other kooplings stepped into the now dust covered room. When the dust cleared, they saw something that made their jaws drop. Over there, standing where Bowser was sitting , there was not one, not two, but seven different Bowsers. One had a red shell and had a wide smile on his face. Another had a black shell and looked mean and nasty. One looked like a cartoon animated version of Bowser and had a yellow shell. One had glasses on and had a violet shell. One had a blue shell and looked frightened and shy. One had a white shell and had a brave look in the eye. Finally, the last one looked exactly like the original Bowser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so there's no confusion here, I'll write down the Bowsers on how I will write them .

Green/Normal Bowser Bowser

Red/Friendly Bowser Red Bowser

Black/Mean Bowser Blk Bowser

Yellow/Funny Bowser Ylw Bowser

Violet/Intelligent Bowser Vlt Bowser

Blue/Shy Bowser Blu Bowser

White/Brave Wit Bowser

Now that that's cleared up, on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone now looked at the seven koopa kings standing together until the silence was broken.

Roy: Now more than ever, he needs to embrace the madness.

Bowser stepped away from the other six Bowsers with a look of shock.

Bowser: Who-Who are you people?

The six Bowser Clones looked at each other and faced back to the original.

Six Bowser Clones: We are you.

Bowser Stepped forward and sat on the couch.

Bowser: This is, Terrible!

Iggy walked up and put a hand on his father's shoulder.

Iggy: It's gonna be okay dad.

Bowser:….One more clone and I could have never had to worry about all eight of you driving me crazy again! Why, Why Couldn't I have had one more clone? WHY!

Iggy kicked his father with a pleasing _thunk_.

Bowser: Ow! What was that for?

Meanwhile…

Bowser Jr. was out of his prison. He convinced the guards that they were brain washed to do Cackletta's bidding. They fell for it and let him go, but he told them to put him back in after he found what he was looking for so Cackletta couldn't get suspicious. They agreed and walked out of the room, giving him privacy.

Bowser Jr.: (muttering) Suckers….

He walked over to Cackletta's computer. Only one of his brothers knew it, but Bowser Jr. was an excellent hacker. He got to the login page and paused. What bizarre login password would Cackletta have?

Bowser Jr.: Peh, ya right.

He typed in CACKLETTA RULZ. It opened up to Cackletta's home page. Bowser Jr. grinned. He clicked the link _Cackletta's medical journal_, which he then clicked on _phobias_. A long list filled the page.

Bowser Jr.: (muttering) Wow, she's a regular phobo-matic.

He scanned the list trying to find anything he could use.

Bowser Jr.: Lets see now,…Arachnophobia, hah! How original. What else,…Samhainophobia…She fears Halloween? Wait, is Samhainophobia the fear of the holiday Halloween or the masked killer Michael Myers from the movie Halloween? Hmm… I'll have to get back on that. ….Aichmophobia, the fear of needles, can't particularly say I blame her. …Sinophobia?…Ha ha ha ha ha! The fear of Chinese and Chinese culture, ha ha ha ha! Huh, okay, I've had my laugh, time to move on. Apeirophobia… the fear of infinity, now we're getting some where. If I mix that with one of her other phobias, I could really give her hell! But what…

He stopped scrolling. He stare at the word on the screen.

Bowser Jr.: (whispering)… perfect…

A grin formed on his face and he left the room to prepare for tomorrow. There, written on the screen, was the word chromophobia, the fear of bright colors…

Cackletta was still up. She knew the 48 hours were up, but still, this was to big of game to let it fall apart now. Besides, even if his father didn't bring the money, at least that little spawn from hell will be out of her hair. She finally was able to drift off to sleep, not knowing what was in store for tomorrow…

The six Bowsers were introducing themselves. It seemed that they all were a part of Bowsers emotions, and the Eulg separated them.

Red Bowser: Hi there, I'm Bowser! I'm so happy to meet you! I just know we'll be best friends!

Bowser: Are you sure we're related…

Blk Bowser: Well punks, my name is Bowser. If you don't like it, lob it!

Bowser: I like this guy.

Ylw Bowser: Good evening folks! My name is Bowser! Sorry for the lack of info. I wanted a brain like that dude with the purple shell, but the dollar store was closed!

Everybody except Vlt Bowser: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Vlt Bowser: Humph! Well , my name is Bowser, A please to meet your acquaintance.

Bowser:….okay, I'm lost…

Wit Bowser: I'm Bowser! Good to see ya all!

After all The Bowser clones introduced them selves ( except shy Bowser because he was, well , shy), Mr. Author walked out of the room.

Bowser: What's his problem?

Blk Bowser: He's just being an ass.

He grabbed Mr. Authors name tag and crushed in two.

Lemmy: Well that wasn't nice…(gasp)!

The name tag, now in two, read Author.

Author: Is this a problem? Ha ha ha ha!

The Bowsers and Kooplings spun around to meet their worst nightmare…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Wrath of the Author

-1**Wrath of The Author**

The Author was right in front of them. His face was still in shadow(hmm, I wonder why ; ), but anyone could tell that he was smiling.

Bowser: No, it can't be! It's…It's… my mother in-law! HELP! Keep him away, keep him away!

Wendy: First off, That's not a koopa so she can't be our grandma. And second, how can a grandma be a guy?

Bowser: Well Wendy, It's a long, sad, and Chaotic story, and I really don't want to re-live it.

Everyone except Roy who was still doing you-know-what: ……

Author: Wait! My super author powers have given me an idea.

Vit Bowser: Well I hope at least you of all people in this room have an idea that clearly states your superiority.

Author:…My brain hurts…Anyway, I am going to lock you all in this factory and only I have the Key. Oh, but that's not all. You have to go around with…YOUR MOTHER IN-LAW!

All of the Bowser Clones: NOOOOOOOOO!

Author: Gahahahaha!

The amazing, mysterious, oh, and intelligent, and very attractive, but in a sort of clean way, not in a…What?…Alright, Lets hear what "you" want to hear! Humph! Anyway, The Author snapped his fingers and he vanished. Then there was an eerie presents in the room, and their was a long silence. Suddenly, a small volcano formed right in front of them. The ground shacked, the room quaked, the Bowsers cowered, the kooplings leaned forward, the drums beat faster, the…hey! We got drums! Nice…Anyway, a figure emerged from the volcano. She was an old kooplings with a cane, a purple dress, retractable missile launchers, (well, to the Bowsers she does) a large hand bag, and large, orange hair, plus a pair of half moon spectacles .

Grandma Koopa: BOWSER! WHERE THE HECK IS MY MEDICATION!

Blu Bowser: (whispers) she scares me…

Wit Bowser: (whispers) Amen…

Roy: Hey, you! You'd better embrace the madness before the madness embraces you!

Grandma Bowser walked up to Roy and started doing many unkind things to him, like yelling at him, glaring at him, ripping his limbs off…

Ylw Bowser: Well, it will be hard to embrace the madness now with no limbs…

Everyone except Grandma koopa and Roy's face fell.

Roy: MADNESSSSS! YAYYY!

Roy started bouncing off the tables, the floors, and off the horses ass in the glue factory………again…

He ended up bouncing right in to Grandma Koopa's "hair" and knocked it off. She didn't take that very well and started politely telling him that it's not nice to knock peoples hair off. In other words, she went completely ballistic. If Jr. were there, he'd probably say that Roy looked exactly like his favorite Picasso painting. And he did look it. After the Carnage, red Bowser happily skipped over to Grandma Koopa and extended a hand.

Red Bowser: Hi! My name is Bowser. It's a pleasure to meet-

He was cut off by Grandma koopa trying to strangle him to death.

Blk Bowser: Whoa! She's hot…

Wendy: Apparently daddy's dark side isn't the side that has his good judgment….. Or sanity…

Larry: Daddy has good judgment!

Grandma Koopa: What! What was That! I can't hear you, you little ass, speak up!

Larry: …..Daddy! Grandma called me a little ass!

Bowser: She's wrong. You have a very big ass.

Larry: (beaming) Thank you daddy!…Wait, what?

Lemmy: Shouldn't we be looking for the Author? He'll probably fix this with a little "convincing".

Grandma Koopa: Well what are we waiting for, move it lard ass!

Wendy: Wow, Grandma's so cool!

The others gave her a look that clearly said, "what's wrong with you?"

Blu Bowser: Um, I don't know… how will we know were to look?

Bowser: I'm sure will think of some-

He was cut off by a funny-weird not funny-ha-ha feeling in his stomach.

Wit Bowser: You don't look so hot… Did you eat something, weird or something?

Bowser Thought back to the this morning. Okay, he had breakfast and… the food allergy! But what does that have to do with-

Bowser: Oh no, The Allegro!

His boy began to shake, quake, and do other things that pretty much describe the same thing. Then their was a blinding light. Bowser opened his eyes and examined his body.

Bowser: Hey! Nothing happened to me!

Every one was staring at him like he was a infected.

Bowser: What?

Roy: Look daddy! Now we can embrace the madness together!

Bowser looked at his shoulder and SCREAMED as loud as he could. There, welded to his shoulder, was…

Everyone: ROY?

How do you like that for a cliff-hanger? Don't worry, the Bowser clones will do a lot more in the next chapter.


	8. A day to Recover

-1**A Day to Recover**

Bowser Jr. was trying to get comfortable in his now larger cage. He need extra sleep tonight , which was going to be hard because the guards Jr. tricked found him out when coming back to his cage. Before they threw him back in his cage, they gagged him with fire proof-cloth and fire-proof duck tape. And, just to get revenge for tricking them, they turned the temperature in his cell to 32 degree. He couldn't even blow on his hands to warm them because the gag stopped him. He let out a muffled sigh. It didn't matter to him, he would get out of here in the next two days. But still, koopas hated the cold, especially koopas who were too young for their shell to grow thick enough to provide good insulation. Just then, the door opened. The guards who turned the temperature down in his cell walked in. He knew this was going to end badly for him. They walked up to his cell and smirked

Guard 1: Well if it isn't mister " you've been brained washed".

Well you were stupid enough to fall for it, Jr. thought to himself.

Guard 2: What's the matter, cat got your tongue?

The guards laughed loudly. Jr. shouted a witty remark but it was muffled by the gag.

Guard 3: Wait, what was that? You want me to turn the temperature down even more? Sure, anything for our little buddy.

They laughed at him and turned the temperature knob to -32 degrees. Now Jr. was worried. He could get frostbite at that temperature, which could lead to gangrene. His fear must have shown on his face because the guards smirked.

Guard 2: What's that? You want a breeze? Sure, I'll turn on the fans.

To his left and right, large fans turned on and blew freezing wind on him. He now started to panic. This time he knew the guards saw this.

Guard 4: Huh? You feel stuffy? No problem, I'll turn on the mister.

Above him, a dense cloud of condensation appeared and engulfed him. Wind, water, and low temperature were the key ingredients for hyperventilation, which is a long, painful way to die. For the first time in quite a while, Bowser Jr. feared for his very life. Not only _could _these conditions kill him, but mostly likely _would _kill him. Tears started to form in his eyes. He tried to stop crying, knowing that it would probably freeze on his face and make him even colder, but at this point he dropped his tough-guy act and began to cry openly, tears streaming down his face. This unnerved most of the guards. They knew they wanted revenge on him for making them look like idiots, but he was just a kid, and this could actually _kill _him. They watched him sob for a few seconds then started to leave.

Guard 5: Don't you think we went a little hard on him?

Guard 1: Ya, he's just a kid, and this could actually kill him, Do you think we should go back and turn his cell back to normal?

Guard 4: No way! If Cackletta see's how miserable the little brat is in the morning, she could actually give us a promotion!

Guard 3: (pleading) Don't you get it? Cackletta may not be able to see him miserable in the morning because he may not even _survive _until then! I don't know about you, but murder seems a little to high of a price for a promotion, especially to a kid!

Guard 2: Get over it! Now lets get out of here.

Some of the guards looked back at the now sobbing child, then with a heavy heart, trudged out of the room.

Bowser: How could this happen? Why, WHY! (sob)

Roy: See everyone, attaching to him has shown him how to embrace the madness like I do.

Hearing this, Bowser immediately stopped sobbing. Even at this point, he was not desperate enough to "embrace the madness".

Ylw Bowser: …and I thought the government was twisted…

Vit Bowser: Fascinating! A fusion of biological skin and body tissue on the molecular scale!

Blk Bowser: I feel for you man… well not really. Ha ha ha ha ha!

Grandma Koopa: Pain in the ass!

Wit Bowser:… more like in the side…

Grandma Koopa: Who are you all of a sudden!

Wit Bowser; (frightened) no one, ma'am.

Wendy: And he's supposed to be the brave one…

Larry: Uh, hello? Shouldn't we start looking for that author?

Ylw Bowser: Ya know, you'd think he'd have a better name than author.

Roy: Oh, his name is Bowser Jr. Nutt.

Everyone ( except Grandma Koopa) stared at him.

Ludwig:…How the hell did you know that?

Roy: Well, I actually READ the top part of the story, and it says who the author is.

Everybody looked up

Morton: Son of a gun, he's right.

Roy: Hey, what do I look like, stupid?

Grandma Koopa: Hell ya, you do.

Roy: Oh, thanks for telling me.

They started to walk threw the glue factory. It was eerie with the lights off. The horses, the equipment, and the workers were gone. Roy was still embracing the madness, getting a certain Bowser maddened . It was not exactly rewarding being fused to some one who says the same thing every two seconds.

Bowser: Roy, your grounded.

Roy: Well that means your grounded also.

Bowser:…

Grandma Koopa: Shut up! I'm go'n to go take a nap.

She sat down and fell asleep.

Larry: I'll join her.

Bowser: Why?

Larry: I dunno, this place scares me and I'm tired.

Ludwig: I'll join you.

Wendy: Me to.

Soon everybody was asleep. Except Bowser. He got up, quietly so not to wake Roy up, and looked around for a possible weapon. He turned around to see that everyone, Except Grandma Koopa, Where also up.

Bowser: What are you guys doing?

Everyone:…Nothing.

Bowser: Oh well. You are all about to see the death of a harpy.

Lemmy: You mean Wendy?

Bowser Shook his head and kept searching. Finally, he found a large trumpet.

He slowly approached Grandma Koopa, and blew as loud as he could in her ear. She seamed to go into shock and then she stopped moving.

Lemmy: OMG! They killed grandma!

Iggy: You bastards!

Roy: You sure can work madness, dad.

Everybody slowly approached her. Suddenly, she stood up, making everyone jump.

Grandma Koopa: Holy shit! What a dream I was having, Louie Armstrong was trying to kill me!

Louie Armstrong: And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids, And your Mutated father!

Bowser: Hey, where the hell did you come from?…Hey.. I'm not mutated…..much…

Vit Bowser: Don't feel bad, inferior form of mine. Mutation is only a step away from genetic dominance and trait evolution.

Louie Armstrong:……Man…and I thought I could blow the horn…

Blk Bowser: Beat it, Horn boy!

Louie Armstrong: I only wanted to be loved!

He then ran out of the room.

Red Bowser: Awwww. We were having fun…

Bowser Jr. was still in his cell. He had lost it back there, he admitted it. He had stopped crying about ten seconds after the guards left because he could feel his tears begin to freeze. Though it did give him a chance to calm down, and now he could think much clearer. However, excepting that he had cried didn't change the situation he was in, or what was at risk. He tried to think back on some information he heard that could help him save his life, but whenever he tried to think, his thoughts trailed to New Zealand. Wait, maybe my mind is trying to tell me something, he thought. He thought back at all the things he knew about New Zealand, what did make it different to other parts of the world? He knew it had just about every geographical figures known,(or how else could they have shot All of Lord of the Rings there), but his gut told him that wasn't it. The wildlife! Yes, New Zealand had a lot wildlife that existed nowhere else in the world! He ran the a list in his mind of all of the animals local only to New Zealand. Kiwi, no…Geographical Cone shell, no…Wetta…He stopped. He remembered seeing a documentary shot in New Zealand. On he documentary, he learned that the Wetta ( for those of you who don't know, the Wetta is a large relative of the grasshopper that has sharp, spiny legs, and is endangered due to the introduction of rats in the environment) survived the freezing winters by remaining absolutely still, and letting it's self freeze. This way, it went through a stage of suspended animation, neither dead or alive and untouched by time, until the spring temperatures thawed it out. Of course! But there was still a risk. Other animals would die in the process because the temperature would freeze the water in there bodies, and the Wetta could only do it because it had a special type of anti-freezant in their blood, and he wasn't sure koopas had it also. But he had no choice, his body was already showing signs of Hyperventilation in it's critical stage. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

The Bowsers, the kooplings, and Grandma Koopa where wandering into the deeper part of the factory. Yes, Roy was still ranting and No, I will not give you five hundred dollars…Wait, don't go! Anyway, they entered what looked like a large cathedral.

Blu Bowser: I don't know about this, guys…It looks deserted…..

Wit Bowser: Hey, if it was deserted, then we wouldn't be here!

Red Bowser: Wow, guys! This place is enormous! I bet it has great acoustics …**HELLO**!-**hello**!-_hello…_

Morton: This place is like a church! Just a few candles and a church organ, and this place could actually be like a church!

Roy: ..And that's when god created madness, for the madness, to the madness, and by the madness, shall not perish form this earth.

Iggy: I beg to differ…

Grandma Koopa: Who the hell are you all of a sudden?

Iggy: Uh, Iggy M. Koopa?

Suddenly, their was a blinding light, and Bowser Jr. Nutt appeared behind them.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Wrong!

Their was another Blinding flash of light, then everything went black…

Cackletta got up. She knew this day was going to send her to the hospital, and that little bundle of misery was going to make sure of it. She got up and entered her office. The first thing she noticed was that the piece of paper hadn't changed, and that the prison cell was blank…What! Cackletta quickly opened the office door.

Cackletta: Fawful! Come here!

Fawful hurried to her door, looking anxious.

Fawful: Now what did he do?

Cackletta: Look for your self!

Fawful looked and saw the blank white room and then called for the guards. They came in, looking bewildered.

Guard 2: What is it, your awfulness?

Cackletta: The prisoner has escaped! Get in there and search for clues!

Guard 1: Right.

No sooner did he open the door then hundreds of pounds of snow filled the room. Cackletta swam to the top, her head poking up.

Cackletta: How the hell did this happen?

Guard 1: Well, last night he made us mad so we gagged him with fire proof-duck-tape and fire-proof cloth, then we turned his cell temperature to -32 degrees, turned the fans and then the mister on.

Cackletta: Well that still doesn't explain how he escaped!

Fawful: Uh, your awfulness, I don't think he escaped…

Cackletta: What do you mean?

She walked over to where Fawful was and gasped. There, encased in a film of ice, was the small form of Bowser Jr., still bound and gagged to the chair. Cackletta thought about what to do. Half of her wanted to leave him like this, while the other half told her she was just a child. She groaned and then started dragging the Frozen Jr. to the fire chamber. Maybe I should turn the knob a little to high when defrosting him…, she cackled at this thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!


	9. Turn Up the Heat!

-1**Turn Up the Heat!**

Cackletta: No! I don't want to see if he's alive or not! I was terrified just to carry him frozen! Just put him in his cell, and turn on the juice, in fact, turn it up to twice the needed heat, just to make things fun….

The Bowsers, Kooplings, and Grandma Koopa woke up. They were all in a large cell, that was, well…large.

Grandma Koopa: Holy Shit! What a dream I was having!

Morton: Let me guess, Louie Armstrong was trying to kill you?

Grandma Koopa: No, Abraham Lincon was trying to kill he!

Abraham Lincon: Can anybody blame me?

Bowser: Where are all of you freaky historic people from a parallel dimension coming from!

Abraham Lincon: Oh, that weird kid stuck to your side is paying people to come in until you "embrace the madness", I cannot tell a lie, and that kid is disturbing…

Roy: Don't worry daddy, we'll get you insane in no time.

Bowser: How the hell did we get into this mess anyways?

Vit Bowser: Well don't look at us, we weren't there to see what drove you to come here.

Bowser: Okay, lets run through this backwards, We were just in a large cathedral, And before that we met Louie Armstrong, Then…

Wendy: Then before that we found out about Bowser Jr. Nutt…

Iggy: Before that you took the Eulg and got separated from yourselves…

Lemmy: Before then we entered the glue factory…

Larry: Yah, and that was because the author crashed the Klown car…

Morton: And before that we left the Castle…

Ludwig: But…Why did we leave?

Bowser: Okay, everyone try to remember ANYTHING from before we left the castle.

Wendy: Hmmm, there was a coffee strike!

Larry: Roy first started ranting…

Ludwig: There was a prison break.

Morton: I was having an argument about how the grass grows.

Lemmy: I was trying to play a prank on Jr., but he wasn't there.

Everyone' eyes widened. They all knew now…

Bowser: That weird person who I can't remember the name of because she wasn't an important person has Jr.!

Morton: I knew it! I knew something was missing ,and now I know! It was Jr.'s smart-ass comments!

Wendy: Hey, that reminds me, do you still have the ransom dad?

Grandma Koopa: Those weird coins? I threw them away.

Bowser: (whispers) If only I had blown a little louder…

Jr. was still in his dream of liquid color. He felt all of his worries dry up. But suddenly, the colors bubbled, as if they were boiling or something. He then felt searing pain all over his body. Then, something happened so fast that time seemed to stop because it couldn't keep up. Jr. was Revived. He looked around and saw that he was in his cell. But he also saw something else. He was on fire.

Bowser Jr.: Hot damn!

He blew as hard as he could and put the fire out. How he had got on fire, nobody knows. Then he remembered New Zealand.

Bowser Jr.: Wow, who would have guessed a documentary from some parallel dimension would save my life! Hey, the gag is off…

He looked up at the clock. It was 12:00 p.m. There was still time. Cackletta had saved his life, and he forgave her for it. However, he smiled.

Bowser Jr.: Forgive, then forget you forgave….

Jr. laughed to himself and then waited for tomorrow.

Bowser and his clones were all huddled together and seemed to be having a conversation.

Bowser: Okay, so we have to make this look like a complete accident. Agreed?

Vit Bowser: Right, but how to proceed?

Blk Bowser: I say we just grab the old hag and toss her in a ditch!

Red Bowser: How about we just forget our differences and be friends!

Blu Bowser: How about we just call this whole thing off…

Wit Bowser: I think it should have an alibi so they don't get suspicious….

Bowser: Great Idea! But still, How do we kill her!

Roy: Watcha whispering about dad?

Bowser: Never you mind!

Vit Bowser: I got it! We could use silicon smoke(fact) to poison her!

Blu Bowser: But, what if one of the kids see us?….They'll never look at us the same again…

Wit Bowser: Okay, I'll do it.

Bowser: Okay, we'll provide cover.

Suddenly, Wendy entered the part of the cell the Bowsers were. They all jumped at the sight of one of "their" children.

d

Bowser: Wendy! Uh, uh, w-what are you doing up?

Wendy: I can't sleep. I keep worrying about that knuckle-head…

Bowser: Hon, you can't change what Roy is, and if you could, then the world would be a better place.

Wendy: Not _that _knuckle-head! I mean Jr.!

Bowser: Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen you worried about any of your brothers… Especially Jr.

Wendy: I just have this weird feeling something bad is about to happen to him…

Bowser: Why do you care all of a sudden?

Wendy: As much as it hurts to say, I was scared for him when I saw that tape.

Bowser: It's okay to worry about the safety of your little brother, but I would be more worried about what he's going to do to her than what she's going to do to him.

Wendy Knew That was true. Nobody EVER got the last laugh on Jr. and lived, not even her father…

Wendy thanked her dad and went to bed. But she still had that nagging feeling…She sighed and wondered when she would finally get out of this damn cell…

Bowser Jr. woke up with great difficulty. He was very sick from being frozen in freezing cold ice for all that time, however, he was to stubborn to see this seriousness. He wearily glanced at the clock. He sighed. If I'm going to pull this off, it has to be today and now…He thought. He was already two days behind schedule, and for the one of the first times in his life, he missed his family. His dad, the guards at the castle, he even missed his siblings who were constantly picking on him. You'll see them again soon, he assured himself, but first, you need to finish what you started. He looked back down at the zirconium chains and sighed. He felt too sick to think up of something to get him out of these chains. His stressed mind came across a memory from reading somewhere that freezing something made it mush more breakable. With all of his already waning strength left, he broke the chains. As soon as he got down, however, he got an intense case of vertigo. He felt like he had been hit on the head with a brick. The room started to spin before his eyes before he finally blacked out.

Bowser: Okay, You got the silinon?

Vit Bowser: It's silicon.

Bowser: Whatever! Do you have it?

Vit Bowser: Affirmative.

Bowser: Okay, give it to the white me. Are you ready?

Wit Bowser: Time to kill a siren.

Bowser: Okay, we'll create a distraction. Ready…Now!

Six of the seven Bowsers went over to where the kooplings were.

Bowser: Hey kids! Whatcha doin?

Morton: We're trying to find a way out of this cell! Haven't you been thinking that?

Bowser: Yah. I mean, usually a villain would come and start to monologue or something, but he left after he put us in here, I wonder why… And why in such a big cage?

While Bowser was spouting, Wit Bowser Approached the sleeping Grandma Koopa and started to burn silicon. She seemed to struggle and then went limp. Wit Bowser then ran away from the scene.

Larry: And what about Jr.? We past the deadline to save him, What's going to happen to him?

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. Nutt entered the dungeon. Everyone looked at him.

Ludwig: What do _you_ want?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: As you all know by now, your in a cage.

Roy: Really? I thought this was a press conference….

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Shut up! Anyways, I know your all wondering why I brought you to this cage.

Iggy: Yeah, Why did you?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: First off, it's loads of fun making people suffer, but that's not the reason. I'm here to mess up the plot!

Wendy: Last I heard, You were trying to keep the plot in order!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Yah, but that was at the beginning of the story, and the beginning of the story needs a strait plot of everything gets mixed up. This is the middle of the plot where everything has to be messed up.

Bowser: Well, since you're the author, can you at least tell me how my son is doing?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Sure, be right back.

With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In a few minutes, he poofed back.

Bowser: Well?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: He's alive. But he has a strange illness that I can't seem to place.

Bowser: Is he alright?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Well, no. When I found him, he was next to a chair in a cell with broken zirconium chains next to him. I felt the temperature of the chains and they were freeze as if they were frozen not to long ago. I can assume that's what the bitch used to tie him up. By the looks of it, he wasn't doing so well. He was out cold, and his temperature was 105. He was on the floor so it looks like he was escaping, but passed out doing it.

Bowser: What about the bitch?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: It looks like Jr. gave her hell. I was looking around and I saw a lot of things that looked like traps for her. Jr. must be trying to have fun out of this.

Bowser: Can you let us go?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Sure, but it's going to cost you.

Bowser: We don't have any money.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: That's okay. You just have to sign this contract giving me rights to pop in and out of your life to give you and your family mental suffering. That, and letting me go with you for the remainder of the journey.

Just then, Grandma Koopa woke up. The Bowsers looked at each other nervously.

Grandma Koopa: Holy Shit! What a dream I was having, Some guy who ate a burrito was trying to kill me!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: So, do we have a deal?

Bowser: Fine…

He signed on the dotted line and then the cage door opened.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Okay, lets go.

Cackletta was entering the dungeon, hoping that she could rub in the fact that she saved his life, was shocked when she opened the door.

Cackletta: Fawful! Guards! Come here!

The guards and Fawful entered the dungeon when they noticed Jr. on the floor.

Guard 3: Why is he out of his chains? And why is he on the floor?

Cackletta: I don't know. I'll check.

Cackletta slowly approached Jr. and flipped him over. He had a pale face and cold hands. He was covered with sweat and was violently shivering, plus he was mumbling slightly. Cackletta put a hand to his forehead and saw that his temperature was sky-rocketing. His breathing was very labored.

Guard 5: He doesn't look so hot.

Fawful: Is he sick or something?

Cackletta: What do I look like, a doctor? If he's sick, then I've never seen this illness before.

Guard 2: What should we do?

Cackletta: We tie him back up with new chains, that's what!

Guard 3: So we just leave him like this?

Cackletta: Being frozen in ice is one thing, but I'm not losing any sleep just because he has a cold.

With that, she stormed off. The guards and Fawful shrugged and followed. However…A few seconds after the cost was clear, Bowser Jr. came out from behind a pot. He looked just as bad as his decoy was, and looked like he would fall over at any time.

Bowser Jr.: Works every time…

With that, he an of to make sure that his plan happened tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, We finally get back to the part where Bowser Jr. tortures Cackletta. See you next update!


	10. Stage 4: Code I

-1**Stage 4: Code I**

Everyone had just woke up. They had all been walking for hours and decided to rest on the side of the highway. Morton yawned and went over for the "news".

Grandma Koopa: Holy Shit! What a dream I was having, Julius Caesar, Attila the Hun, And Rasputin were trying to kill me!

Attila the Hun: Die you filthy dogs!

Julius Caesar: The dice for the fate of Rome has been cast.

Rasputin: More wine!

Wendy: Well at least all of these people are CAPABLE of killing grandma…

Julius Caesar: What an odd creature. You will make a nice addition to my throne room…

Wendy: You and what army?

Just then, hundreds of gladiators lined up behind Caesar.

Julius Caesar: Just the entire Roman empire.

Attila the Hun: No way! The freak is mine!

Just then, hundreds of Huns lined up behind Attila.

Rasputin: Can't we just settle this over wine?

Attila and Caesar: No!

Rasputin: Okay, But I get your wine if you die. Hey, That creature there stuck on that other creature looks like my kind of…creature…

Morton: So that's how Roy got how he is. He must be the reincarnation of that weird guy with the knife in his head, the bullet hole, and the Black mouth!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Okay, Okay, what's with all of the armies?

Julius Caesar: I feel protected that my men will die for me..

One of the Roman guards: That wasn't in the contract, I quit!

Attila the Hun: I must carry mine around because…..Oh look, a mutated turtle thing. (Attila the Hun and his army then escape back to they're dimension)

Rasputin: I'm too drunk to care so don't mind me. Now, I have pressing business to attend to… Hey Rome boy, Got Wine?

Julius Caesar: Your drunk, remember? Go touch yourself in a corner.

Rasputin: I have found the true meaning of life. I can know rest in peace knowing I fulfilled my destiny in

life.

Julius Caesar: But you died, remember?

Rasputin: Yah, well your own people stabbed you to death! Besides, I was probably to drunk to remember…

Julius Caesar: That's it, It's go time!

As The two weird people from another dimension fought, Everyone else was already long gone.

Julius Caesar: Great, Now what do we do?

Rasputin: Want to get drunk?

Julius Caesar: Sure. Your already drunk though.

Rasputin: The more the drunker, wait no that doesn't sound good, the more the…..Oh well lets get drunk.

Julius Caesar: Okay, but your buying,

Cackletta was now starting to feel guilty about leaving the kid sick like that. She was about to go back when she bumped into Fawful.

Cackletta: Oh, what are you dong?

Fawful: Nothing your High-

He stopped talking and looked behind Cackletta, then his jaw dropped.

Cackletta: What?

She turned around and screamed. There, standing in the hallway was………Michael Myers! Cackletta and Fawful ran as fast as they could, screaming. As soon as they left, Jr. came up from behind Michael holding a remote control.

Bowser Jr.: Wow, It looks like samhainophobia is the phobia of Michael Myers.

He pressed a button, but the Michael "robot" only slowly turned his head to him, Breathing heavily. Wait, I didn't give him a breathing function…., Jr. thought. He looked over to where He had deployed the robot, but saw that it was still there. He then looked back to the "robot" in front of him. How can there be two… His eyes widened. He then slowly edged away, With Michael's stare following his every step. Once Jr. thought he got a good enough distance, he ran for his life.

Bowser: Are we there yet?

Roy: Do you embrace the madness?

Bowser: No.

Roy: Then were not there yet.

Bowser: Hey, Bowser Jr. Nutt, Don't you have a cure for that allegro?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Sorry, I didn't make an antidote. You'll just have to suffer.

Bowser gave him the finger.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Hey, Don't make me kill you off!

Roy: Noooo! If he's dead then he can't embrace the madness! Besides if he dies then I die.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: And your point is?…..

Bowser: Did you just say that if I die, Roy dies?…..Any body got a noose?

Roy: What?

Bowser: Nothing.

Wendy: Roy shut up.

Bowser: Good girl.

Morton: Hey, if daddy dies then I'll become king!

Bowser: Hell no, you'll destroy the kingdom. I choose Jr.

While they were on the highway a traffic jam occurred and they were stuck.

Bowser: What the hell!

Roy: gasp have you embraced the madness now?

Bowser: Everyone gets a raise in there allowance except Roy.

Roy: Awwwww! That's not fair….

Bowser: Yes it is. If I suffer you suffer too.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: I get a raise in my allowance? Yay!

Bowser: How come everybody else in this story suffers except you!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Because there is only one thing that will truly make me suffer.

Vit Bowser quickly whispered something into Bowser's ear. An evil smile formed on his face.

Bowser: clears throat …And they all lived happily ever after..

Bowser Jr. Nutt: What! A story that isn't mixed up! A story that makes _sense_! Nooooo! It's to horrible! Curse you Grim brothers with your happy ending stories that follow the plot! **Curse you**!

Bowser: Wow, the author is right. Making people suffer _is _fun!

Roy: Really? Let me try…. Embrace the madness dad.

Bowser: Nooooo!

Roy: Yep, it's fun.

Wendy: Well that means that Grandma must have a lot of fun….

Grandma Koopa: Who the hell are you all of a sudden?

Cackletta and Fawful were at the other side of the castle.

Cackletta: I can't believe that little runt tricked us again!

Fawful: A-are you sure I-it wasn't a t-trick?

Cackletta: Of course not! Think about, Why would a serial killer from another dimension come here to kill us? It's preposterous! It must have been a robot or something built by that little demon!

Fawful: W-well, if your s-sure.

Cackletta: Come on! We have to go into my arsenal closet for protection!

When she opened the door, she saw that the room was filled with bonsai trees. There were paper ornaments hanging form the ceiling and a dragon statue on the wall. In the middle of the room, three Chinese people were sitting down eating rice, and there was a flag with the Chinese symbol behind them.

Chinese guy: Ni-hao!

Fawful looked weirded out while Cackletta looked terrified.

Cackletta: Ahhh, Chinese! It BURNNNS!

Fawful: Your awfulness?

Cackletta wheeled around and ran to the emergency protection room. When she opened the door, There were thousands upon thousands of large needles stacked up on the walls. In the middle of the room, there was a doctor.

Doctor: Let's see. You have a grand total of 999,999,999 vaccinations due. You'll get used to it the first thousand shots.

Cackletta screamed and ran toward the escape pods. When she opened the door, however, she saw that the escape pods where gone and the room was filled with thousands of tarantulas. She then did the most unexpected thing……………..She screamed and ran away.

Everyone was walking toward Castle Cackletta doing many random things. Wendy was combing her hair, Iggy was in an engaging conversation with Morton, While Lemmy and Larry were both trying to see things out of the clouds. Ludwig was reading the book Andromeda Strain, Wit Bowser Was spouting off fake stories of his bravery while Blu Bowser was watching him with awe, Roy was ranting, Bowser was trying and failing to block out the ranting, Ylw Bowser was telling jokes to Red Bowser who laughed at every one of them, Vit Bowser was trying o explain the chaos theory while Blk Bowser stood there looking brain dead, and Grandma Koopa was yelling at everyone. Bowser Jr. Nutt was listening to U2, Green Day, And Maroon 5 on his iPod but got bored and used his super author powers to bring the real deal from their dimension to perform for him live.

Bono: Unos, Dos, Tres, Catorce!

Vit Bowser: Actually, you just said 1 2 3 14. It should be sinco.

Everyone, (not just the bands), gave him a look that clearly screamed "what's wrong with you?". Bowser Jr. Nutt snapped his Author like fingers and sent them back to were they were before.

Blk Bowser: Do you live under a rock or something?

Vit Bowser: No, but I live under a shell.

Grandma Koopa: Shut up, you little ass-hole!

Cackletta had finally collapsed from exhaustion form screaming and running for the umptuple time.

Cackletta: That's it, this is last door in the entire castle!

Fawful: Do you really think it's a good idea to open it this time?

Cackletta: No, but it will bite me in the ass later so I might as well get it over with.

When she opened the door, the towering figure of Michael Myers was standing right in front of her, Breathing heavily and holding a large butchers knife.

Cackletta: Okay, wise guy. You tried this on me once and it ain't going to work this time.

Just then, Jr. came running from the intersecting hallway, dragging his robot version of Michael Myers along with him.

Bowser Jr.: pant pant I think I lost him…..

When Jr. looked up and saw the situation, he slowly walked backwards as if nothing had happened. Cackletta and Fawful slowly turned their heads back to Michael, and saw that he looked a 100 times more menacing then he did five seconds ago. They did the only logical thing, scream and run.

Bowser: Hey, Nutt. Could you check on my son for me?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: If you promise never to call me that again

He disappeared in a wisp of smoke. A few minutes later, he reappeared.

Iggy: Well?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Well what?

Morton: Is Jr. okay?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: No.

Bowser: (worried) What's wrong?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Well, there's nothing physically wrong with him, or Cackletta….for now…

Morton:….For now?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Yeah, as long as he, Cackletta and Fawful keep running they should be okay.

Ludwig: Why are they all running?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Oh, they're being chased by Michael Myers.

Everyone: MICHAEL MYERS?

Red Bowser: Michael Myers? Well, I can't wait to meet him!

Blk Bowser: Michael Myers? _The _Michael Myers? The punk-ass knife wielding dude in the Captain Kirk mask? Awesome!

Blu Bowser: M-M-Michael M-M-Myers? O-oh n-n-no! W-what will w-we d-d-d-do?

Vit Bowser: Michael Myers? Impossible! He's from another dimension, how could he possibly get here?

Wit Bowser: Michael Myers? He isn't so tough. Besides the knife and the mask and the strength and the will to murder and the fact that he's impossible to kill, he's a walk in the park.

Iggy: My Gosh you stupid.

Ylw Bowser: Michael Myers? You mean that funny actor?

Ludwig: That's _Mike _Myers.

Ylw Bowser: Oh, yah.

Bowser: Michael Myers? We got to get to that castle, quick!

Grandma Koopa: Michael Myers? Who the hell is he all of a sudden. Oh, wait, I think he tried to kill me before.

Bowser: That means he'll probably remember you, Which is an even better reason to get there quickly!

Then they all ran off.

Bowser Jr. had finally felt that he had escaped Michael and continued with his plan…

Cackletta and Fawful were running and screaming so they threw open a door and jumped inside. When they took a look around, they realized they were strapped to a roller coaster. About a second later, the Coaster Zoomed off. Cackletta screamed and then a tunnel came up. Inside the tunnel, Bright neon lights in almost every color blinded the place. Cackletta Screamed. This coaster seems to be infinite! Once she realized what she just thought she screamed again. Suddenly, the ride stopped. While Cackletta and Fawful were still strapped in, they looked over and saw Jr. standing next to the controls, with an evil look on his face. Before the two could say anything Jr. turned the knob that said "ride length" to "6 hours", and then set the knob that said "ride speed" to "add 50mph per lap". He waved to them before they were shot out again through the gauntlet. How he had managed to construct a roller costar this large in two days without anybody noticing is beyond me. Jr. stayed a few seconds to admire his work, then headed back to his cell to make it Michael Myers-proof for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it? Please Review!


	11. What's with all the horror movie guys?

-1**What's with all the Horror Movie Characters?**

Bowser Jr. was sitting in his cell, watching the door. He didn't bother to try to tie himself up again since Cackletta had already saw him. Besides, He didn't want _him _to find him tied up and an easy target. Suddenly, he heard someone in the hall outside the door. He wouldn't have heard him coming if it wasn't for the floor boards and the deep breathing he heard. Jr. held his breath and tried not to move. Suddenly, the breathing stopped. Jr. knew that wasn't a good sign. If whoever's out there truly went away, then the sound of breathing would fade as it went farther away. If it just stop, then someone was outside. He looked around for a weapon. Maybe if I get lucky, I'll surprise him long enough for me to escape, Jr. thought. He found a medieval flail (don't ask me how that got there) and thought that would have to do. He slowly approached the door, and swung it open.

Grandma Koopa: Holy Shit! What a dream I was having….

Morton: Hey, Guys, Let's go see who grandmas would-be killer is this time.

Bowser: Like we have anything else to do.

Grandma Koopa:….That creepy lady from the Grudge was trying to kill me!

Everyone's face fell

Kayako: (creepy gurgling sounds).

Blu Bowser Fainted.

Wit Bowser: Fear not, as I will save us all!

He ran towards the creepy lady who suddenly reared up and hissed. Wit Bowser ran away, screaming. She approached Lemmy and cornered him. Suddenly, the creepy lady vanished.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Sorry, I'm allergic to the dead.

Iggy: Wow, that was gay.

Wendy: Hey, Lemmy.

Lemmy: Yah?

Wendy: What prank were you going to pull on Jr. if he wasn't kidnapped?

Lemmy Pulled out Jr.'s magic brush from his pocket.

Lemmy: I was going to hide his magic brush, but since he wasn't there I just kept it in my pocket.

Everyone: YOU HAD THAT IN YOUR POCKET ALL THIS TIME?

Lemmy: Yep.

Bowser: Well, it certainly could have been useful back at that glue factory, or when the author crashed the klown car!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Ah, good times, good times.

Grandma Koopa: Good times my ass!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Why are you remembering good times with your ass?

Grandma Koopa: Shut up you clumsy poop!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: (whimper) Your mean…..You should be more nice, like me.

Grandma: No your not, your fat and your stupid.

Morton: This is all very interesting and all, but shouldn't we be using the brush to help us rescue Jr.?

E. Gadd: You can't. All my inventions have a user identification function so only the original user can operate it.

Wendy: Aww, crap…I really thought-…..Where the hell did you come from?

E. Gadd: I'm here because it's rumored that Michael Myers has come to this universe to hunt and kill some author. I'm here to get his autograph.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Yah, I wonder how after being in a Looney bin for 15 years how he even knows how to sign an autograph, or drive, or how he found out that his sister was still alive…

Vit Bowser: Wait, did you just say he's after an "author"?

E. Gadd: Yep, some guy named Bowser something Nutt.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: He wants to kill me? Cool! I've never been killed by one of the legendary four slashers! (if you don't know who they are then you need to get out more)

Grandma Koopa: The Legendary four slashers?…That reminds me! I just had the craziest daydream! Leatherface, Freddy Kruger, And Jason Voorhees were trying to kill me!

After saying Letherface, Bowser immediately lunged to try to kill her so it wouldn't come true but Bowser Jr. Nutt stopped him. After she said Freddy, E. Gadd joined in and Bowser Jr. Nutt plus Iggy had to hold them both down. After she said Jason All of the kooplings plus the Author had to hold back every Bowser clone to stop them all from killing her.

Freddy: Somebody rang?

Three of the four legendary slashers stood right in front of them. Leatherface revved his chainsaw, Jason unsheathed his machete, and Freddy clicked his claws.

E. Gadd: You like horror movies to much….

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Yah…..hey, I just realized! Look! It's three of the four slashers! Yay! Maybe if were lucky, they'll kill us!

Everybody grabbed the author and did the only logical thing….Scream and run.

Jason: …

Freddy: I already told you, water logged! Were here to find Michael. It appears that he's found someone he wants to kill. That guy we just saw fit his description awfully well…

Leatherface: …

Freddy: Sure, let's go join those weird guys at the bar… Hey Rome-boy! Got Wine?

Jr. Swung the door open and connected. However, it was not Myers but Cackletta and Fawful. He hit them so hard he knocked them out.

Bowser Jr.: Hmm, that certainly didn't feel like six hours…

He looked out the window and was surprised to see Michael Myers walking away from the castle, knife in hand.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: What's his problem…

Lemmy:…Okay, I think we lost them… Maybe we should try the brush?

E. Gadd: I told you, User Identity will realize your not the original owner and do many random things!

Roy: Really?…..Let's try it!

Lemmy painted the first thing that popped into his mind, which happened to be Michael Myers. You can pretty much guess what happened next….Scream and run once Michael Jumped out of the painting. Michael thought for a moment, since he was bored of chasing the author he turned around and saw the bar.

Michael: …… … , … …-…..! … ….?

He then headed towards the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	12. Speak of the Madness!

-1**Speak of the Madness!**

Rasputin: Hey waiter, more wine!

Julius Caesar: This is your 24th one!

Freddy: So? Michael's on his 127th, and he doesn't even show signs of being drunk!

Leatherface: …

Rasputin: What did he say?

Freddy: He asked how can Michael drink so much so fast. Well, as you know, Michael is controlled by the curse of Thorn, which is a Celtic curse. Well the Celts are the Irish and the Scottish and the Welsh , and even if you've never had a drop in your life, if you fit one of those categories, then you can drink like crazy, and Michael is all three.

Julius Caesar: Weird.

Michael Myers got up and walked out the door.

Jason: …

Michael Myers: …

Rasputin: Huh?

Freddy: Myers says he going to go try to kill those freaks again.

Rasputin: Whatever, Hey waiter! More wine!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: You are about to enter Bowser's dream sequence. Dream writing will be _underlined _and will always use present tense.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bowser is in a void of his thoughts. He walks forward and sees all of his children outside his castle, being chased by the slashers, Julius Caesar, Abraham Lincoln, Louie Armstrong, Attila the Hun, Rasputin, and that creepy lady from the grudge. But he then turns around and sees the author behind many torture devices. He is dragged over by an invisible force. Bowser sees all of his children around him, cheering the author on. As he is beaten to a pulp by the devices, he then teleports to the room of infinite torture. All of his clones and E. Gadd were standing in the room. He looks over his shoulder and sees that the door is locked so he must spend an eternity with them. He looks over his other shoulder and sees Roy welded to his shoulder. Bowser screams and is flush down into the void were he is swallowed up by the enormous mouth of his mother in-law. _

Bowser woke up screaming. When he looked at his surroundings he saw that everyone was looking at him like he was a Hollywood actor. Yesterday, after they were done running from Michael Myers, they had all decided to stay and rest on the highway field.

Bowser: Sorry. Bad dream…

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Did you have a dream that you had car insurance other than Geico? That dream always scares me……So high priced…So long waited…And no gecko mascot! It's gruesome!

E. Gadd: Did you have a dream where you live in Bulgaria? It's not a pretty picture…..I would know…there is only 1 TV per 35 people there! (shiver)

Roy: Did you have a dream where the world settles it's differences, destroys all it's weapons of mass destruction, and live in peace and harmony forever? I need six hours of therapy every time I have that dream…

Bowser: For the first one, no, but that would be a scary dream. For the second, I've had that dream before but it's not the one either, and for the third…...I'll just ignore that it was mentioned…

Granma Koopa: Holy shit! What a dream I was having, Snoopy and the peanut gang were trying to kill me!

The peanut gang and Snoopy appeared with sticks, rocks, AK-47s, and with a 15 percent save on car insurance by switching to Geico! Unfortunately, they mistook Wit Bowser as Grandma Koopa and attacked him.

Charlie Brown: Kill the bitch!

They were hitting him, throwing at him, yelling at him, and gave him rabies as he Wit Bowser ran off screaming. Eventually they got bored and went to the bar. However, because they weren't 18 or older, they were kicked out. Except Snoopy, who was 21 in dog years.

Bowser: Okay…………………...what was I talking about?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: You were saying that recent studies show that video games enhance reflexes and concentration.

Wendy: You were saying that you were going to raise our allowance.

Roy: You were saying how much chaos ensued in the Black Plague.

Bowser: …….

Bowser Jr. had just been able to clean all up all of his traps, lock the two horse ass cheeks in their rooms, and started to plan for his final phase of his plan for tomorrow. He had plenty of time and even had some spare time. After he was done preparing, he hacked himself into the Mushroom-39 government spy satellite and decided to try to find where the others were. First, he checked if the system had any perks and found to his delight that it had a high-powered laser that was accurate up to two feet of planned target, (most aren't even accurate up to 10 feet), a sound system that sends highly concentrated beams of sound to a single targeted area with almost no wavelength change, ( in English that means that if your two feet away from the beam than you don't hear a thing, but if your in it's path then you can hear it perfectly), could show personal information on a targeted individual, and it had sound sonar so it sound pickup almost any sound higher then 0 Hz (about the frequency of a leaf snapping), in a certain area. So he could see, hear, talk, see someone's profile, and blow stuff up. He locked the coordinates to a Infrared scan on everything in a 10 mile radius. The scan picked up 23 known individuals and 1 unknown individual. He checked the highest density of individuals and locked on them. The group contained 16 known and the unknown individual so he finally checked a regular visual. He was right, it was his family, and by the way they looked he could only guess they've had some interesting adventures the past few days. He saw all of his brothers, his sister, and his father (and after living with Roy all of his life, he wasn't surprised to see him in a crazy position, like being welded to his fathers side), and he saw his grandma and E. Gadd. However, he had never seen the shadow covered person before, and he could only guess he was the unknown entity (Oh yah! I wrote a word that confused all of you!). He saw there was many Bowsers along with them and could only guess they were his emotions ( if your asking how he knew, it's because his artistic mind could accept it much quicker than a normal person would). He turned the audio on to listen to there conversation…..

Iggy: Well I say mountains are pimples on the Earth's face!

Morton: Well I say mountains are made from ugly rock dwarfs!

Vit Bowser: Well I say mountains are formed when tectonic plates on the earths crust collide and overlap each other!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Guys, Guys! I'll settle this. Mountains……………are enormous piles of dinosaur shit dried out from being in the sun for millions and millions of years.

Vit Bowser: ……

Morton: ……

Iggy: ……Makes sense to me.

Morton: Ditto.

Bowser: Well, how do you split mountains in half?

Bowser: When the Americans and Russians become friends the surprise the world will have will be powerful enough to split mountains.

Bowser: Darn it! Why couldn't it have been the Australians and the Americans to become friends…

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Well, 1. They're already our friends, 2. Australia is the friendliest country in the world so it wouldn't be a big surprise, and 3. Australia is the flattest continent in the world so it wouldn't be able to break mountains…..Just out of curiosity, why do you ask?

Bowser pointed at the rambling figure welded to his shoulder and Bowser Jr. Nutt nodded. Then Bowser Jr. Nutt suddenly froze.

Ylw Bowser: What's wrong?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: I feel a disturbance in the force, like someone's watching us from very far away… Then again, it could just be a migraine.

Michael Myers: …

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Why do I get migraines? Oh, writer's block and lack of reviews does that to yo-yo-yo-you…………Hi…

Grandma Koopa: Who the hell are you all of a sudd-

She was interrupted by Michael cutting her head off.

Everyone: (gasp!)………..Yay!

Michael was about to slash them all to shreds when suddenly he spotted Roy. The two looked like they were engaged in a staring contest version of Vietnam. Nobody said anything as they watched the two stare at each other. Suddenly Michael straitened up, then walked away. Everybody was staring at Roy.

Blu Bowser: ….H-how did y-you do th-that?

Roy: Simple, he was speaking madness. Only those who truly embrace the madness can even here the language, let alone understand it.

Bowser: Okay…….. Well, let's move on.

Everybody started again to walk towards Cackletta's castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grandma Koopa is dead! YAAAAAAAAAY! Please Review!


	13. But, your supposed to be dead!

-1**But, Your Supposed To Be Dead!**

Everyone didn't celebrate Grandma Koopa's death very much in fear that they would jinx it and she would return. However, besides that, everything was pretty much the same.

Iggy: Well I say the ocean is spit made from the earth!

Morton: Well I say the ocean was made by mighty ocean trolls!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Do you really want to know how the ocean was made?

Iggy and Morton: Yes!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Okay, the ocean…………….was made when an enormous alien spilled his glass of water on the earth. And if you've ever heard of the _sperm_ whale…well……let's just say that's how the ocean got salty…

Morton and Iggy looked like they were going to be ill.

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: Shut up you little shits! You've been mouthing off ever since I was dead!

Everybody screamed. Then they screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and got a day job, and screamed, and screamed some more. After they took another breath, then continued to scream, and scream, and scream, and save 15 percent on car insurance by switching to Geico, and screamed, and screamed…

And Bowser Jr. saw the ghost of Grandma Koopa from the satellite and screamed. And screamed, and screamed, and took a snapshot of her, and won the Nobel Science Prize for proving that ghosts exist, and received the one million dollars that came with the prize, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed…

And the people at the bar saw that there was no more wine and screamed. And screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and beat the living hell out of each other , and screamed, and screamed…

And the readers screamed for no apparent reason. And screamed, and screamed, and reviewed the story, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed…

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: Shut up you lagged pussies!

Everyone stopped yelling.

Blu Bowser: B-but, y-y-your supposed t-to b-b-be de-dead!

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: I am dead, cock knot!

Wit Bowser: Michael Myers cut off your head! We saw it!

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: So what if he did, ass wipe!

Bowser: So let me be perfectly clear here, your not dead?

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: Of course I'm dead lard ass!

Bowser: Then, how can you be standing in front of me?

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: I'm a ghost, stupid! I'm here to stay with you until we get that brat back.

Bowser: Why?

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: Because that freak welded to your shoulder paid me to do it! (don't ask how)

Bowser: That's **IT**! You know what, Roy!

Roy: Yes, papa?

Bowser: I have _finally ,_embraced, **The Madness**!

Roy: (in a voice the whole universe heard) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: Oh no you don't! If you do, I won't get paid!

Bowser: But-

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: **YOUR SANE! **

Bowser: -yipe!- Sorry Roy…well, not really.

Roy: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-

Blk Bowser: Stop that!

Roy: Sorry…

Bowser Jr. Nutt: -snore- Huh, what happened? Hey, look everybody! A ghost!

After Bowser Jr. had seen the ghost of his grandma (on his mothers side), he listened in on people, identified people, and got a whole country to wage war against another country by using the laser to kill the emperor and to make it look like a terrorist attack. But he eventually got bored with the satellite even though he still had a lot of spare time. So he decided to program deadly data-erasing computer viruses and sent them to into a few countries " Government issue files" , but got bored again. So he sent a an insulting letter to the bean-bean kingdom's queen and signed it from mushroom kingdom, and got bored again. So he sent a computer fail-system to a nuclear reactor just as it was reaching a critical stage and cause a mass nuclear explosion. He continued to do this under the name of mushroom kingdom until all of the world wanted to destroy mushroom kingdom and watched from the satellite as they sent weapons of mass destruction back and forth, but got bored again…

Bowser: We've been walking thousands of miles now…

Red Bowser: I love long having to walk thousands of miles!

Blk Bowser: I hate having to walk thousands of miles.

Blu Bowser: I'm scared of having to walk thousands of miles…

Vit Bowser: I think it's irrelevant to walk thousands of miles.

Wit Bowser: I'm not afraid to walk thousands of miles!

Ylw Bowser: I think it's stupid that we have to walk thousands of miles when you can drive. Especially if you've just saved 15 percent on car insurance by switching to Geico!

Bowser Jr. Nutt was listening to his iPod, again, and got bored, again, so he decided to bring Green Day to perform for them.

Billy Joe: Don't want to be an American Idiot!

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: Then why the hell are you!

Bowser Jr. Nutt slapped himself in the face and teleported Green Day back to where they once were.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: I have more bands hate me that way…

Wendy: Hey, Gadd.

E. Gadd: Yah?

Wendy: You're a man of science, so aren't you a little freaked out that our grandma's a ghost?

E. Gadd: Huh, what? I was to busy thinking about how wonderful your grandmother looks…

Everybody stepped away from him like he was about to explode. And he did.

Ludwig: Wow, that was weird.

Larry: And so ends the realm of Elvin Gadd. We'll miss you…

E. Gadd: What? I'm right here.

Larry looked from him to the pile of ashes.

Lemmy: Oh, now I get it how it happened!

Larry: Really? You know what happened just know?

Lemmy: Yep…Cackletta kidnapped Jr. so she could get money from him!

Larry: No, I mean do you know how Gadd just exploded then reappeared right next to me?

Lemmy: Oh, he just used a particle of matter that had quantum teleportation possibilities. The wave length of excess beta and alpha particles would be so small that they tear the fabric of the air molecules in the surrounding area causing an explosion equal to the decay rate of the alpha and beta particles, which was about a two feet radius. The chaos theory suggests that the odds of teleportation to a short distance away are more likely than inter-dimensional travel due to the Butterfly Effect (yes, the butterfly affect **is **real), however due to time's elastic features during such feats it took a few moments for him to actually appear next to you.

Everyone: …

Roy held up a score card with the words "chaos" above it, and "randomness" below it, the card had a 9.5 .

Roy: Nice one!

Larry: ……that was really unnatural……….do it again!

Vit Bowser: That makes perfect sense! Brilliant!

Red Bowser: Big confusing words are fun!

Blu Bowser: I'll never understand something like that….

Blk Bowser: Speak English you demonic spawn of Ian Malcolm! (Jurassic Park chaos-mathematician )

Ylw Bowser: Okay, could you repeat that first part…and the last part…and the middle part…

Wit Bowser: Ha! This silly science talk doesn't scare me!

Bowser: Quantum teleportation possibilities.

Wit Bowser: Ahh! It burns!

Bowser: Yeah…

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Ahh, chaos. My favorite word…

Wendy: Seriously?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Of course, how else am I able to make things bad happen to people at will?

Ludwig: Huh…Because you're an author?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Oh, yeah…….

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: You know what's really chaotic? Being stuck with all of you!

Eerily, Bowser Jr. , who was watching them from his satellite, understood most of what Lemmy said. Suddenly he jumped up from the computer. This had just given him the greatest idea! He shut the system down and went to go change the traps.

Waiter: I have good news! We just gotten a new shipment of wine!

Everyone at the bar: Yay!

Michael Myers had just re-entered the room and sat down.

Freddy: Hey Myers! How come your knife's not bloody?

Michael Myers: …

Snoopy: Hey, can I chew on your mask?

Michael hit him on the head with a wine bottle.

Rasputin: (drunk voice) Hey, don't mess with my dog, dawg!

Jack Sparrow: Rum is the best of all drinks!

Julius Caesar: How did you get here?

Rasputin: No, wine is the best of all drinks!

Jack Sparrow: Rum!

Rasputin: Wine!

Jack Sparrow: Rum!

Rasputin: Wine!

As it entered midnight, Bowser Jr. had finished his ultimate instrument of torture. He got back to his cell and closed the door, drifting in his own world of color and light…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, you heard the story, scream and review. Go on….review….Oh come on! Please review!….sorry about that. But still, please review!


	14. Code D

-1**Stage 5: Code D**

Cackletta woke up. The events of yesterday were flashing before her eyes as if she were dying. After realizing this thought she looked at her self and found herself locked in her room. She remembered everything, the fall, the running, the Chinese (shiver), the Myers…wait, was it the actor or the killer? Oh well, both scare her to death. And where is that little brat? Trying to complete whatever was on that last sheet of paper? Code D, I think it was? She ran everything through her mind. Let's see, Code E was Emotion, Code M was Mentality, P was Physicality , the last one was Code I, and I think it meant Insanity (and it worked to). So D must stand for… Oh, crap. That little booger is going to try to kill me!

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: Holy Shit! What a dream I was having…

Larry: Ghosts can dream?

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: …Danish cartoonists were trying to kill me!

Everybody stared at her.

Danish Cartoonist: Take a look at this new cartoon!

Everybody looked at the cartoon and saw it was a…familiar…drawing of Muhammad wearing a turban that had a lit fuse sticking out.

Arabs, Israelis, Palestinians: (in Arabic) For making fun of the great prophet, we will have to kill all of you.

Bowser: And I thought she sucked when she was alive…

Roy: I can speak Arabic!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Good! Then translate what I'm saying to them… We come, in peace!

Roy: (in Arabic) He said, he will harm you.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Know that we do not wish to insult Muhammad at all! We wish you no grudge.

Roy: (in Arabic) He says, he holds a grudge against you, and wishes to insult Muhammad.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: War, is hell…

Roy: (in Arabic) He says, he wants war, so go to hell.

Arabic, Israelis, Palestinians: (in Arabic) ……..You're so dead…

As they were chased, they wondered what they could have said that could have possibly insulted them so much.

Bowser Jr. woke up wondering if he was hit by a truck. His illness was back only worse than last time, but yesterday it was almost completely gone. He was in so much pain that he almost decided to postpone another day, but his stubbornness allowed him to get up. Bowser Jr. looked in a mirror and knew exactly what Roy would say if he was here… "Damn! Don't get so close to that mirror, I don't want to have to walk on broken piece after you looked in it!". He sighed and looked around to see where Cackletta had put it. He had tried to find it last night but got tired and decided to quit just before he was about to search the dungeon. He finally found it in a locked cabinet. It was his bandana, his second most prized possession. It was a gift from his father on his second birthday and he never took it off, except to wash it of course. He nuzzled the soft, silk like material against his face before putting it on. Just having it back around his neck almost seemed to magically make him feel better. He admired it a few more seconds before running off to complete the final phase of his task.

Cackletta paced in her room dreading what was going to happen. D could stand for a lot of the things she was thinking of, Death, Destroy, Decapitate, Disembowel, and Decimate to name a few. But they would all lead to the same thing. He couldn't believe he was actually going to attempt to _kill _her! He really _must _be evil! Wait, aren't I evil to?…Okay…Anyways, what am I going to do?… Where's Fawful?

Fawful: Your Highness!

Cackletta: Where were you?

Fawful: Watching you pace in the doorway, it's loads of fun watching you.

Cackletta smacked him on the forehead.

Fawful: Ow!

Cackletta: We need to prepare for whatever that little mutant dishes out!

Fawful: Yeah, but how would we know what he's going to try to do?

Cackletta: Remember that paper that keeps changing?

Fawful: Yeah.

Cackletta: He's laughing at us! He giving us clues to what he's doing on purpose and laughing his head off when we pass it by! He's mocking us! That paper is a riddle to what he's going to do next.

Fawful: What do you mean?

Cackletta: The first letter was E, right? Well that day, he Emotionally harassed me! E stood for emotion! Then M, it stood for Mentality! P for Physicality! And I'm pretty sure that last one, I, was Insanity. The only one left is D, and what do you think that stands for?

Fawful paused to think for a moment, then his eyes widened.

Fawful: No….I-it can't be…it's to horrible…

Cackletta: Yes, I know….

Fawful:….Dermatologist! AHHHHH!

Cackletta slapped him on the face.

Fawful: Ow! What was that for?

Everybody was exhausted. They have been walking for almost the entire story, and still weren't at the castle yet.

Bowser: Are we there yet?

Wendy: No.

Red Bowser: Are we almost there?

Larry: Not yet.

Blk Bowser: How long is this going to take?

Lemmy: Don't know.

Ylw Bowser: Are we going to stop soon? I can't keep carrying this spare tire!

Morton: Well you should have thought more about your diet.

Ylw Bowser: No, I mean seriously, Why am I the one to carry the Klown car's spare tire?

E. Gadd: Because it stops you from saying stupid puns.

Ylw Bowser: Oh.

Blu Bowser: Are we at least half way there?

Iggy: We don't know.

Vit Bowser: How exactly are we going to get home after this?

Ludwig: We don't know.

Wit Bowser: Are we there yet?

Everyone: No!

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Yes!

Everyone: We are?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Yes! Look! There's the castle!

They all saw he was right. The towering…..tower…..of Cackletta's castle came into view. It looked only a short distance.

Wendy: We only have a short way to go! Only about a mile!

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: Then hurry up, lard ass, so I can get paid!

Cackletta and Fawful were running as fast as they could through the hallways.

Fawful: Shouldn't we be looking out for traps?

Cackletta: That is exactly what were do-ahhhh!

They just narrowly dogged an enormous pendulum with a bladed edge swing down from the ceiling.

Fawful: OMG!

They jumped back but fell through a trap door in the floor. They landed on the other floor's hallway, and there was a copy of the book The Pit and the Pendulum ( by Edgar Allan Poe) adjacent from them.

Fawful: Wow, if that isn't mocking us then I don't know what is.

Cackletta: We're still in danger! Come on!

They kept running until they reached a door that said "do not look through eye-hole".

Cackletta: Yeah, right.

She looked through the eye-hole but only saw down what looked like a long barrel. She pulled her head away just in time. There was a loud bang as a bullet flew through the eye-hole. (Yeah, I totally stole that from Saw).

Fawful: Wow, that door sure doesn't like you…

Cackletta ignored the comment and continued to run, with Fawful hot on her heels.

Cackletta: Quick, to the dungeon! He'll never think that we'd hide in there!

They ran into the dungeon and into an open cell. There was an alarm sounding the cell doors closed. Then the computer-phone on her desk automatically dialed 911. Then a thick vapor fell into the cell, and then blackness…

Everyone burst through the door and into Cackletta's castle just as a loud "OMG!" could be heard.

Roy: Sounds like the locals met Jr. . Wow, this place looks like it has just been through a lot of chaos….I like it already!

Bowser: Come on, let's check the dungeon.

When they arrived, they saw Cackletta and Fawful unconscious in a cell with Bowser Jr. overlooking them.

Bowser Jr.: What took you so long!

Bowser: Jr.! Your okay!

He went over and hugged his son.

Ghost of Grandma Koopa: Cut the shit, where is my money!

Bowser Jr.: Oh, hi grandma.

Wendy: Your not surprised?

Bowser Jr.: Nope, I had already seen her from a military satellite I hacked into. The clones and E. Gadd too. But who is that guy?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: I am Bowser Jr. Nutt, I'm an author.

Bowser Jr.: …..okay…..Well, I've already called the police, so let's go!

Bowser: It's going to take at least a week to walk back home…

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Nonsense! I can just teleport you all home.

Bowser: Really? Thanks! I-hey, why didn't you just teleport us here in the first place?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: I like to see you suffer.

Bowser: Why you little-

There was a blinding flash of light, and they were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to Peachrocks and Starfighter364 for helping me gain confidence while writing this. Thank you all for reading!


	15. Epilouge

-1**Epilogue **

Bowser woke up. He was in his room, like normal, and sighed with relief.

Bowser: Phew! It was all just a dream…

He looked at his shoulder and to his horror, saw Roy welded there.

Roy: Embrace the madness.

Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
